A technology, by which a charge control of a battery is performed in a vehicle that can run, using electric power of the battery, has been disclosed in Patent document 1. This patent official gazette teaches that the battery is pre-heated by a heater before a charge initiation time specified beforehand such that the battery charging can be completed within a given time duration, when it has been determined that the battery charging cannot be completed within the given time duration by a charge time duration lengthened due to a temperature fall in the battery.
However, in order for the heating of the battery to be completed before the charge initiation time, the battery has to be heated up to a predetermined battery temperature for a short time. For instance, when heating a large capacity of battery, which battery is used as a propelling electric-power source, a high heater's capacity to heat the battery is required. Thus, this leads to a problem of increased costs.